Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device layout structure, and in particular to a transient-voltage-suppression (TVS) diode layout structure.
Description of the Related Art
Transient-voltage-suppression (TVS) diodes are electronic components used to protect sensitive electronics from transient voltage spikes induced on connected wires. TVS diodes are usually connected in parallel with the circuit to be protected. Under normal operating conditions, a TVS diode acts as a high-impedance path to the protected circuit. When the transient voltage exceeds the circuit's normal operating voltage, the TVS diode rapidly becomes a low-impedance path for the transient current. Also, the operating circuit's voltage is clamped to a predetermined maximum clamping voltage. The TVS diode has a response time of about a few milliseconds, thereby protecting sensitive circuits from damage. The TVS diode returns to a high-impedance state after the transient current passes.
Thus, a novel TVS diode layout structure is desirable.